The Exploiter
'''THE INTRODUCTION ''' I'm sure you have heard of a type of player known as a exploiter, otherwise known as a cheater? The majority of these exploiters just use these cheats for fun, or just to piss people off. A small number of them, though, are probably some psychopath creating an exploit to do some terrifying things. I was a victim of one of these insane people. It happened about two weeks ago. Here is my story. '''NOTHING ITSELF''' It was about 9:30 PM, when I logged on to my ROBLOX account and decided to play the old Flood Escape game. I played a couple rounds of medium and hard levels. About two hours later, there was a strange player that joined. His name was 3mptiness. He was just an old noob, but there was something strange about him... He looked like nothing itself... He had no face, no shirt, no pants, no nothing. But his skin was black... Darker than black... His skin was darkness... I didn't mind. I just kept waiting for some kids to get on the platform to move on to another match. Some players finally decided to move on the 'hard' platform. We went into a level. The usual sirens blared and the custom music started playing. But strangely enough, the second midnight struck, everything went silent. The music stopped, the flooding stopped, everything but other players just froze. Everyone was left in confusion. The 3mptiness player started braking down walls with btools. The walls slowly formed into shadows. Everyone was disappearing. Suddenly, I was transported to a one-player game, known as Nothing by 3mptiness. The level was dark and a disturbing, ambient track was playing. I was in first-person lock. This level actually effected your surroundings in real life. I took off my headphones, and then it happened. I heard extremely faint whispers coming from my living room. There were swift shadows moving across the laundry room. I don't know if I was paranoid, or hallucinating, or whatever. I seen and heard things. Text popped up on my screen: '''DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE NO SOUL? I'LL SHOW YOU...''' I felt this sharp pain rip through my chest￼. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. The shadows moved quicker. The whispers grew louder. The last thing I heard before I passed out was: '''EMPTY''' '''THE DREAM ''' After the loud scream of empty, I had a dream. The dream was i was in a dark hall with my computer sitting in front of me. I turned it on, and it was ROBLOX. It shown hate messages, friends deleting me., and then the computer faded. It shown my friends, gossiping about me. My friends confronted me and said, "We... aren't friends anymore. You can go sit in front of your computer, fat ass." They all started laughing. Usually when this happens, I would just walk away, but in this case, I felt hate rising up inside me. Beside me lay a kitchen knife￼. A shadow walked beside me, "'''Do it... You know you want to...."''' I couldn't control my movement anymore. Hate took control, and I stabbed one of them in the stomach. It wasn't a quick slice, though. It was a slow stab to make the enemy suffer longer. The rest of the group were afraid. They backed up into a corner and had nowhere to go. I cut their necks open. They were gasping for air, but nothing could help them now. I tried to regain control of my body, but nothing worked. After they stopped breathing, they all faded into the darkness, the shadow appeared, '''"You now know why I did this. You know why I decided to pull you out of your reality and bring you here."''' '''"REMEMBER JAKE BECKER?!"''' Jake Becker was a student that I bullied and beat up in middle school. But after that fight, Jake took his own life... '''"I AM JAKE BECKER. YOU REMEMBER THE FIGHT, THE BULLYING, EVERYTHING! YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY FROM ME, NOW I WILL TAKE IT FROM YOU!"''' Jake launched at me and he started ripping my soul out. Suddenly, there was a noise... ''Beep... Beep... Beep...'' '''THE ENDING ''' The beeping began to get louder and louder. The sun rose over the darkness. '''"No... NO￼!"''' Jake began to crumble to ashes and I woke up. I was in front of my computer. I was in ROBLOX Flood Escape. I guess I was kicked for being idle for a couple hours. I turned off my alarm and logged off and began to go to work. After this incident, I haven't seen Jake, but I'm sure the shadows are still in my house... '''DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE AN EMPTY SOUL? I WILL SHOW YOU.''' I felt this sharp pain rip through my chest. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. The shadows moved quicker. The whispers grew louder. Everything stopped, and the last thing I heard before a blackout was: '''ON'''